Aa, Subarashi NYANsei!
by InsigniaOfFairyTail
Summary: Based on the song 'Ah, What a Wonderful Cat Life' sung by Gumi and Kagamine Len. Gumi is a pet. Len is a stray. One day Len was curious about a cute room in one house, he went there and found a beautiful cat with pure, wonderful fur. What will happen? R&R.


**Aa, Subarashiki NYANsei!**

* * *

_**I'm back guys! This is my first vocaloid fanfic. Taken from the song "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat life" I thought that I want to make this song goes further. For you guys who haven't watched 'Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life' watch it. It's so sweet. Don't be confused. LEN AND GUMI, ALONG WITH THE OTHER CATS ARE DRAWN AS HUMANS WITH CAT EARS, but just pretend that they are cats. So, here it is. ENJOY! And don't be silent readers, plz review! :3**_

* * *

Gumi sighed. Another day has passed. Today was another boring day. What should she do? She looked outside the window to stare at the night sky.

"What a cute young lady we have here! Your pure white fur is so lovely and superb." A voice said. She looked closely to find a stray cat standing in front of her, with blonde hair tied at the back and he is wearing a yellow tie.

"It was such a beautiful moon, isn't it?" he asked.

"Excuse me, what do you want actually?"

"You looked bored there, young lady, a cat can only live once, so it's all about having fun. What are you doing here anyway? Or shall I tear that collar around your neck with my teeth?" The stray said.

"I'm sorry, do you even have the faintest idea how much the collar of this brand costs?" Gumi said.

"I don't want to know about that. Being a stray is the best you know? I steal fish to eat, chase after pigeons, and I look down on the working humans from the roof where I doze off into a light nap."

She listened to him silently.

"You should be free too, young lady, I can introduce you to my great buddies. See, that one with a scarf and the one wearing a yukata. Come, young lady, let me introduce you to the outside world!"

He offered a hand to her. She replied.

"What a willful Mr. Stray we have here! You sure know how to talk with that mouth of yours, but sorry, I'm not a dumb lady."

"Of course you're not dumb, young lady." He smirked.

"I'm graceful. I eat delicious meal and sleep on a fluffy bed. Although I don't like water, I still take a shower everyday." She said.

He is still smirking. She scoffed.

"Compared to me, from whom can you seek protection? Tomorrow, just maybe, you could be run over by a car!"

"Your assertive sassiness is charming, too. I'm beginning to like you, young lady. By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Len. May I know your name?" He said.

"It's Gumi. However, Len, what you are doing won't able to move my heart."

Len sighed. He decided to tell her something.

"I have a dream. Do you want to know?"

"I would be pleased to hear it." Gumi said.

"My dream, is to leap out of this town eventually, journey to the distant Northern land, and watch the aurora lights there. If you could be there with me, it'd be wonderful. But I guess it will never happen…."

Gumi could've sworn that she saw a slight disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. My way of living cannot be changed so easily. Besides, I simply don't have the heart to abandon the girl who keeps me as her pet. She's a kind, smart girl."

She saw him began to walk away.

"Hey, I'm still talking. Are you already leaving? Wait, Len!" But he was gone.

"Please feel free to visit me again tomorrow. I will be waiting…" She said. She lied down on her big pillow.

* * *

"Where have you been, Len?" A cat with a scarf asked.

"Kaito. I'm just wandering around." He replied.

"You have—no way! You just talked to the white female pet cat over there do you?" The one with the Yukata asked.

"Yeah, you got me, Gakupo." He sighed.

"Did you have a long talk with her?" Gakupo asked.

"Kinda."

"You're so lucky! I was talking with a pretty female cat with pink hair, but for some reason she slapped me in the middle of the talk."

"Poor Gakupo-chan, you must've asked her cup size." Said Kaito with a wide grin.

"How did you know about that? I didn't mention it before." Said Gakupo.

"Idiot, every girl will slap you if you keep asking about their size." Len said.

"Oh, I see.." Said Gakupo.

"Idiot…" Len facepalmed.

"Let's just get some sleep, guys. Maybe tomorrow will be better." Said Kaito.

* * *

Gumi woke up. She took a glance at the clock. 7 a.m. She looked at her master's bed. It was empty. She went to school earlier than before. Great, she was about to sleep again when she heard a knock on the window. She opened the curtain only to find Len.

"Good morning, Gumi, did you have a nice sleep?" He smirked.

"Yes, I had a nice sleep. And please wipe out that annoying smirk on your face." She said.

"Take my hand."

"Hmm? Why—"

"Just take it." She took his hand and he suddenly took her out of her room, bridal style.

"Len! What are you doing?!" She said.

"We are going to the park, young lady." He chuckled. He put her down.

"Please. Your master Rin is at school. It's still 7.00 right?" He said. Gumi stayed silence for a while.

"Okay. But don't take too long." He smiled. He took her hand and they walked to the park.

They arrived at the park and they sat on a bench they first saw.

"So?"

"So?"

"Why did you take me here?"

"Oh, I just want to find a place to get to know you better. Your room is private, right?"

"Okay. Well?"

They talked for a long time, until Gumi realized that Rin, her master, might've come home. Len escorted her to her house and they said goodbye to each other. Gumi doesn't want to admit it, but now it feels lonely without Len.

"Gumi, I'm home!" Rin came and stroked her. She purrs. Then Rin's mother came to the room.

"Rin, it's almost holiday. Did you want to go to the Northern Lands to visit Neru? She said she's having a party with her old friends, she invited you to come. You can also skiing there. It's gonna be fun! So, do you want to go?" This caught Gumi's ear.

"Yeah! I haven't seen her for years! Can I take Gumi along?" Said Rin.

"Of course you can! We cannot leave her alone here right?"

"Okay then…. When will we go?"

"The day after tomorrow. Me and your dad have talked about it."

"Yay! I'm going to start packing now!" Said Rin cheerfully.

Gumi thought for a while. She could asks Len to come with her. She lied down on the floor to watch Rin packing her clothes. When the sun goes down, Rin slept early. Gumi stayed at the window, hoping for Len to come. She waited for some time, then she saw a familiar gleaming eyes.

"Were you waiting for me?" He smirked.

"N-no! …. Actually, yes…" Gumi looked down.

"What is it?" Len puts his head on the window.

"I… I can make your dream come true. And I can accompany you there.. if you like." She said.

"Are you serious? Or not?" Len asked.

"My master's cousin, Neru, lived in the north pole. She told me that she went there about 3 years ago. The day after tomorrow, we are going….. Do you.. want to come with me?" Said Gumi, still looking down.

Len stayed silent. He stared Gumi in awe. Gumi noticed this and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Len? Are you listening to me?"

"Y-yes… I just can't believe it….. Yes, I want to come." Suddenly he hugged her. Gumi's eyes widened. He hugged her tightly. "L-len?"

"Thank you, Gumi." He said. She smiled.

"You're welcome Len."

* * *

The day after tomorrow they went to Neru's house. Gumi made sure that Len stayed hidden from Rin and her family along the trip in the plane. They arrived at Neru's house. They had a party with Neru's friends. Then nighttime has come. Gumi and Len secretly went out from the house. They sat in front of the house to see the Aurora Borealis.

"So this is the Aurora light…." Gumi said.

"Yeah."

"It's beautiful."

"It's more beautiful because you are here." Len said. Gumi blushed.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that!"

"Okay, okay, sorry… Again, thank you." He smiled. Not that annoying smirk of his, but a genuine smile.

"You don't need to thank me twice." She said.

"Gumi?"

"Yes?"

"I think… i… i.. I'm starting to like you.. more than like.. love, I think?"

"R-Really?"

"Uh-uh." He took her chin and kissed her. She gasped, but then she kissed back. After a while, they pulled back.

"When we're back, I'm going to tell the boys that I have a girlfriend." He said, smirking.

"Yeah." Gumi rested her head on Len's shoulder.

* * *

_**Sooo… How was it? Again, I remind u again if you're still confused LEN AND GUMI ALONG WITH OTHER CATS ARE DRAWN AS HUMAN WITH CAT EARS/NEKO MIMI in the music video, but pretend that they are cats. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
